thesargassectorfandomcom-20200213-history
Auchshtagen Empire
Primarily made up of German and French survivors of the Abandonment of Earth, the Auchshtagen Empire was a large Human power in the Sargas Sector. It was about half as large as the Confederation of Human Planets in 2480, but was wracked with civil war around that time. It was never a truly stable government, formed from two cultures who had been enemies for centures before they arrived in the Sargas Sector, but it showed itself to be a truly awesome military nation: it defeated its larger enemy several times, outnumbered and outgunned its brilliant commanders, raised from a lineage of fine generals, outsmarted and outstrategized their foes, ensuring victory for their nation and their people. General Information Capital de facto Auchshtag, New Paris, Bestellen System Population *~57 Billion History Formation The Auchshtagen Empire was formed in 2323, following the dissolution of its predecessor, the Franco-Germanic Republic, by general Erwin Rommel I (a descendant of the legendary German general of the same name) who crowned himself emperor and transformed the government into a totalitarian, monarchist state. To consolidate his power over the French (he was almost unanimously accepted by the German population) he married the popular French noble and ex-government official Maria DuGaulle. She, a supporter of the new Empire and long a secret mistress to Erwin, assured the population that everything was to be fine and that the new empire was better than the hybrid republic it replaced. Erwin Rommel II The Auchshtagen Empire grew from taking over its predecessor's 40 systems to over 120 systems by the death of Erwin I in 2353. His son, Erwin II, succeeded him and continued to lead the Empire into prosperity. The Confederation of Human Planets, which it bordered and had long been the dominant Sargasian power, began to grow uneasy. The CHP had over 320 systems itself, but saw the rapid advance of the Auchshtagen Empire and grew worried. It began a military build-up in 2360, 7 years into the reign of Erwin Rommel II, confident that it could stare down the (comparatively) fledgling empire. However, Erwin II refused to back down. He knew that all eyes were on him, and that his proud people would never accept a weak-willed ruler. Instead, Erwin II diplomatically courted the CHP in attempts to win favorable outcomes to the situation without resorting to violence. The Confederates would have none of it, however, and Erwin II saw that he would have to resort to military action to ensure his country's continued prosperity. In early-2367, after all diplomatic attempts had been shot down by the arrogant Confederates, who had just celebrated their centennial just 3 years earlier, the Auchshtagen Empire launched a military assault on the much larger Confederate military. The war that ensued would be known as the "War of Humiliation". The War of Humiliation In the conflict, the Auchshtagen forces were heavily outnumbered. However, their generals and admirals, born from a long tradition of European war, were the best in the Sargas Sector. They used hit-and-run tactics to annihilate lone capital ships that were rendezvousing with fleets. They destroyed lonely outposts and whittled down the Confederate forces. In fact, the only major battle that took place in the entire war was the Battle of the Trafallan System. The Battle of the Trafallan System occurred in late 2370, and was quite likely the most important battle in the entire war. The battle consisted of over 130 CHP ships, mostly capitals and cruisers, attacked a group of similarly classed ships, numbered approximately 90 ships total. The battle was difficult, and both sides took heavy casualties. However the better trained, drilled and armed sailors of the Auchshtagen Third Invasion Fleet took an absolutely devastating toll on the larger Confederate fleet: to a total of 30 losses themselves, the Auchshtagen ships destroyed, crippled or captured 124 of the 132 Confederate ships. That was over 90% of the ships the Confederates fielded in the battle, and over half of all ship losses by either side in the entire conflict. Trafallan was the true end of the War of Humiliation. The true victory wasn't even in the material gains, but rather the crucial popularity and credibility the Auchshtagen Empire needed to gain a quick end to the war. The Confederaty experienced wide-scale revolts against the war and the government itself. Realizing the need to quell these, both with words and military action, the CHP quickly agreed to many demands made by a victorious Auchshtagen Empire. The demands were harsh, and the Auchshtagen Empire accepted few compromises. In the Treaty of New Paris (the planet on which the Auchshtagen Empire's capital was located) 20 systems were turned over (the CHP would regain then during the War of Seven Kings, however) to the Auchshtagen Empire. Along with this came the right to expand and colonize as it saw fit, to enter into diplomatic relations with other Sargas Sector nations, and to be formally recognized as a state and legal to successor to the Franco-Germanic Republic by the Confederate government. The First Auchshtagen Civil War As the years passed, the Confederation of Human Planets quietly put down the revolts that had sprung up and attempted to reacclimate to the changed political environment: Confederate credibility was gone, and with it the undisputed power it once held. In 2402, however, the CHP gained dozens of new systems and reclaimed some of the ones it lost in the War of Humiliation during a minor civil war in the Auchshtagen Empire that occurred when a popular lord tried to take power. Category:Auchshtagen Empire Category:Human Category:Faction